Induction Day
The fifteen teens join the competition for a chance to win a huge prize - 1,000,000 pounds! Chris introduces the teens to this season's location and to many of it's formats. He then introduces the first challenge, science. Plot The comic starts off with Chris McLean explaining the season. He says that 14 contestants have been selected to join the fourth season of Total Drama, Total Drama College. He says that they'll be staying at a college. Later, he starts introducing the contestants. Chris introduces the first student in Total Drama College, Hannah, and she says she brought a sick note in and asks to go home. Chris states that it is her bus ticket, but when Chris looks at her, she is sleeping on the ground. Next, Chris introduces Jordan. He says with an Australian accent, that he's from the Swansea Valleys, so everyone there should be happy to see him win. He states that he's the strongest, smartest, and best looking, but does not finish his statement because he falls on tripped on Hannah when he was in the middle of a word. After that happens, Jim joins the campus and asks 'Who left a goth lying about?' Chris welcomes Jim, and Jim states that he thought this would be tough, while picking up the two students on the ground. After that, a boy named Mody joins the school, and states this place is so awesome and huge, and that he can't wait to meet everybody. However, in the middle of that word, he tripped. Chris tells him that Hannah's up, and asks him what he tripped on. He says he tripped on nothing. When Jim questioned him about it, he says it happens all the time. Next, a fat man, named Dave, came off the bus and tripped. When he fell, he fell on Mody. He thanked him for breaking his fall. He apologized for the sweat in his armpit, and stated he doesn't use deoderant. He then said he hasn't bathed for three and a half months. Mody then puked. A girl named Sarah runs off the bus, yelling that there's a bee on the bus, and the bee followed her. A girl named Amy came off the bus too, and said she'll get the bee. However, she shoves everyone to get to the bee, while Sarah shoves everyone to get away from the bee. Amy then whacks the bee with a newspaper, and it gets into Sarah's shirt, which causes the two girls to scream. Chris then states that it is going to be a fun competition. Then, Chris introduces a blonde named Crissie. She greets, saying that it's nice to meet everyone. However, in the middle of her sentence, a violet-hair girl, named Charlotte, states that she is there now. She says that nobody should be judgemental, because she doesn't like judgemental people. She also states she's open-minded, and thinks everyone else should be, too. She continues rambling by saying judgemental people annoy her, and she's a 'nice person', and will try to be friends with some of them. Mody then reminds her that they've been chosen for differences, so there's going to have to be some judgement, especially with the elimination process. Charlotte gets annoyed and says that she is talking, and she finds it rude for him to interrupt. She reminds him how she's a 'well loved person', and if he doesn't want to be eliminated first, they better be nice to her. A farmer, named Sam, joins the college, and states he's not a farmer. Jim states there were hints of him being a farmer; his wheelbarrow, his corn; but he also states his smell was the biggest hint. He states he's going to 'floss Jim's ribs', when a girl, named Liz, trips over him. She says that she 'appeared to have fallen', Chris introduces her and asks if it's'' that hard to get off a bus. A boy with sunglasses, named Mike, and a red-haired girl, named Rosie, come off the bus, fighting. Mike says all he said was 'Hi', and Rosie says she doesn't trust guys with sunglasses, and that they're shady. Mike asks if that was joke, and Rosie insults him by saying his face is a joke. Mike states she's impossible, when Chris welcomes them. He says that everyone has arrived, and Crissie and Charlotte beg to differ. Mike announces there were a couple of guys that sat behind him when the bus tipped over. A boy, named Lee is shown tipping over the bus, saying he's the master. Mike asks him that he proves that by tipping over the bus, when a boy, named Shane, says with him in it, and calls him an idiot. Chris welcomes them, and says Lee will have to pay for all the damages he caused. He also says that Shane will be in far more situations in the future. He then announces everybody's here. Rosie called Lee a meat-head, and Amy said Lee's her big brother. Rosie apologized, but Amy said that he's an 'Annoying put you in wrestling holds to watch TV meat-head.' Chris then introduces the Common Room, where the contestants stay at, and hang out, when they're not having "classes". He starts talking about the elimination process, where one team wins, one team's safe, and the losing team has to vote someone off. Jim sarcastically says Chris pitches up new ideas, when Liz asks where Chef Hatchet is. Chris angrily explains that Chef went to Japan to sell fish snacks, but quickly changes the subject to dorms. Mike asks Chris if there are going to be room mates, and Chris says they'll be partnered up to live together. Mody's eyes are widened at Dave's armpit hair, to which he quickly crosses his fingers because he doesn't want to be paired up with Dave. Chris then introduces the Confessional Cam, which he calls the "C.C.C." Dave is the first one to use it, talking about his hygiene habits, then Liz uses it, saying that she should have graduated normally, then forgets why she was even here, then Mody uses it, only squealing happily about having a confessional and is happy about it. They are then led outside, where Chris tells them that their first subject is science. He then tells them that they will have to run through a forest where they keep projects hidden from environmentalist groups. Sarah asks how they can have a challenge without teams, to which Chris replies that the challenge will determine the teams, and angrily tells her not to get ahead of him. He then says that upon exiting, they will have a quiz about science, where if they answer a question incorrect, they will get shocked by a ball, which he demonstrates on Crissie. Chris tells them he will not tell them what lurks in the forest, saying it'd be no fun. He then throws another ball. Jim catches it and gets shocked. Amy asks him what will be the reward, and Chris tells her that making out alive is enough of a reward. Chris pulls out a pistol, which Amy thinks he's cool, and asks if it's a starting pistol. Chris says it's for whatever in the forest that finds him, and then hops on a helicopter and wishes them good luck. Crissie is shocked of the thought of going into the forest. She is then interupted by Charlotte, the two get into a fight arguing about whether Charlotte was already talking or not. Crissie then resorts to slapping Charlotte to get her to stop talking. Chris then laughs and asks the viewers if Charlotte will stop being a nice person? Will anyone come out of the forest alive and will Dave every take a shower? Chris then signs off the episode. Comic Induction 0.png|link=http://img1.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/0/5/05a2aa61epNvy.png Induction 1.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/3/7/372ebd543OeM0.png Induction 2.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/3/e/3e694f4cco5iN.png Induction 3.png|link=http://img1.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/3/d/3dc1d4ac7NpwS.png Induction 4.png|link=http://img1.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/c/6/c6b43ddb1r1j8.png Induction 5.png|link=http://img1.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/7/a/7a8201ca8zFOG.png Induction 6.png|link=http://img1.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/6/e/6e50a1c1aYrzf.png Induction 7.png|link=http://img1.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/5/3/53928ba90Ac7Y.png Induction 8.png|link=http://img1.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/e/4/e4b44359cHwYc.png Induction 9.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/6/0/60cbc55f8tDe5.png Induction 10.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/f/f/ff2cdd1eccDoh.png Induction 11.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/f/6/f6a2030b80cbU.png Induction 12.png|link=http://img1.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/b/1/b1656485c7Vtd.png Induction 13.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/1/e/1e07a51f5LIeP.png Induction 14.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/e/8/e8db776ce86wa.png Induction 15.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/7/b/7b8fdba62nMgI.png (To view the comic, right click the image and click OPEN LINK IN NEW TAB. in new tab, click image to enlarge.) Trivia *'Running Gag(s):''' Crissie trying to talk, but getting interrupted by Charlotte. *This is the first episode of Total Drama College and also the first episode to feature the whole cast. *As of Page 10, all of the students have arrived. **They arrived in this order: Hannah, Jordan, Jim, Mody, Dave, Sarah, Amy, Crissie, Charlotte, Farmer Sam, Liz, Rosie, Mike, Lee and finally Shane. *The Common Room is introduced in Page 11. *The Councillor Confessional Cam is introduced in Page 12. **Dave is the first contestant and male to use it. **Liz is the first female to use it. *The first challenge is introduced in Page 13. Goofs *In Page 2, Hannah 's backpack disappears when she lies on the ground. *As of Page 4, the College background has been updated. *The word 'excuse' is misspelled as 'exuse' on Page 7. **It is also mispelled on Page 15. *Many tweaks were made due to the hiatus between Pages 7 and 8 (all previous changes can be seen in the front cover). These include: **Amy's sweatshirt collar is different now. **Crissie's dress is blue. **Dave's vest is green. **Hannah is taller. **Jim's eyes are now blue. **Liz's body has been redrawn. **Lee's wardrobe is different. **Mody wears a purple shirt now. **Mike's shirt is now dark blue. **Shane is now a member of the cast. *On Page 13, 'haven't' is mispelled as 'havn't'. *In Page 13, Charlotte and Farmer Sam were standing behind Rosie and Crissie, however, in the next scene, they are not. Category:Chapters